Kamikorosu!
by StoryFromClocktower
Summary: Republished  Banyak hal yang menjadi alasan seorang Hibari Kyoya untuk menggigit Rokudo Mukuro sampai mati. WARNING: OOCness, gaje, typo, etc  My first fic! RnR please


My first fic! (Republished)

Setelah seama berbulan-bulan cuma baca2 fic KHR, truz sebulan ini jd reviewer, sekrang inilah fic sy! #SFX: Jeng! Jeng! Jeng! Yah, karena ni fic pertama mohon maap kalo banyak salah ato ada sesuatu yg gak berkenan, salah kata, atau yang lainnya…

* * *

Warning: OOCness, gaje, typo, dll~

Pairing: 6918 (TYL)

Disclaimer: KHR milik saya~ #dikemplang Amano Akira. Oke, saya ngaku, KHR jelas-jelas punya Amano Akira. Tema ngambil dari mana aja yang kira2 bisa jadi 6918 #plak!

_**Sedikit penjelasan:**_

Di cerita ini Chrome dan Mukuro adalah saudara tiri yang tinggal serumah. Hibari adalah tetangga baru mereka. Dan satu lagi, **abaikan fakta-fakta menyimpang disini.**

Fic ini sudah di **republish** karena banyak typo dan banyak adegan dimana author ikut masuk ke alur seenak udel sendiri**.  
**

**

* * *

**

_**Summary:**_

_Banyak hal yang menjadi alasan seorang Hibari Kyoya untuk menggigit Rokudo Mukuro sampai mati

* * *

_

**Pagar**

"Nii-san, tetangga baru kita sedang menanam di kebunnya lho!" Chrome Dokuro masuk ke dalam rumah sambil berlari-lari kecil.

"Oya~ aku jadi ingin melihatnya" Rokudo Mukuro meletakkan koran yang dibacanyanya dan pergi ke luar.

Hibari Kyoya –yang baru saja pindah ke rumahnya yang baru seminggu ini, sedang berada di kebunnya dan berkutat dengan beberapa jenis bunga dan… sebuah bayi pohon sakura…. Seminggu pindah, ia merasa kebunnya gersang. Jadi hari ini ia memakai kaus santai berwarna putih dan celana pendek lalu mulai berkebun. Sementara sebuah nanas(?) sedang mengintipnya dari balik pagar. Sebenarnya tidak bisa disebut pagar, karena hanya terdiri dari papan-papan kayu setinggi dua meter yang ditancapkan ke tanah dan disambung satu sama lain. Tapi apa boleh buat, tukang yang disuruh Hibari untuk membuat pagar sedang sakit, jadi tukang-tukang yang lain membuat 'pagar sementara' seperti permintaan Hibari –agar ia tidak diganggu tetangga sebelahnya yang berambut nanas yang seenaknya nyelonong masuk ke rumahnya di hari pertama ia pindah kemari.

Mukuro naik ke atas sebuah bangku kayu agar bisa mengintip ke balik pagar setinggi dua meter itu dan melihat tetangganya sedang berkebun. Ia menyukainya –Hibari Kyoya. Sejak pertama bertemu seminggu lalu ia sudah penasaran dan ingin dekat dengan pria berambut hitam itu. Mukuro senyum-senyum sendiri sambil menonton Hibari. Tapi apa Mukuro sadar? Kalau pagar itu hanya ditancapkan ke tanah? Dan seorang Rokudo Mukuro bersandar di pagar itu cukup untuk…

_Kriet!_

"Uwaaa!" Mukuro berteriak saat pagar itu oleng ke depan, ia melepaskan pegangannya dari pagar itu, tapi ia sendiri oleng ke belakang dan pantatnya mencium tanah.

Ya, pagar itu rubuh ke arah Hibari…

Hibari yang mendengar suara berdecit dan teriakan sebuah nanas langsung menoleh ke belakang. Bayangan sesuatu yang besar –dan jatuh …..dan….

_Gabruk!_

Kita tentu tahu bagaimana nasib Mukuro setelah itu… = ="

**-Mukuro-6918-Hibari-**

**Buku**

(rumah Mukuro dan Chrome)

"Kyou-kun~" Mukuro memeluk pria berambut hitam yang sedang duduk di sofa itu dari belakang.

_Buagh! _Sebuah tonfa mencium pipinya.

"Oya~ kau jahat sekali Kyou-kun." Mukuro mengelus pipinya yang lebam.

"Aku kemari bukan untuk kau peluk, herbivore!" Hibari mendelik, lalu menyeruput teh yang disuguhkan Chrome lima menit lalu.

"Kufufufu~ Tapi kau kemari karena rindu padaku ya?" Mukuro mengulum senyum lebar.

_Buagh!_ Ciuman tonfa lagi.

"Lalu untuk apa kau kemari?" Mukuro cemberut dan memasang wajah anak kecil yang merajuk.

"Karena kau merusak pagarku, dan membuat genting-genting lepas karena tertimpa pagar itu dan beberapa jendelaku pecah, dan sekarang semua sedang diperbaiki, dan rumahku jadi ramai penuh herbivore, jadi aku tidak tahan, dan Chrome mengundangku minum teh kemari. Paling tidak di sini lebih sunyi." Wow, kalimat terpanjang dari seorang Hibari Kyoya pada Rokudo Mukuro.

"Chrome?" Mukuro menatap heran pada adiknya yang duduk di hadapan Hibari. Chrome cuma tersenyum saah tingkah, tapi lalu mulutnya mengeja sebuah kalimat tanpa suara lalu segera pamit dar hadapan Hibari dan Mukuro, katanya ia ingin ke toilet.

Mukuro masih mencerna kata-kata adiknya itu…

Ia tadi bilang…

_Nii-san Manfaatkan Kesempatan Ini Untuk Berdua Dengannya_

Oh! Mukuro lupa kalau adiknya itu fujoshi.

"Nee, kau mau membaca buku bersamaku, Kyou-kun? Kufufufu~"

"Hn" Hibari hanya bergumam. Tapi Mukuro menganggap itu iya. Jadi dia menyeret Hibari –diiringi gerutuan marah Hibari dan ciuman tonfa lagi untuk Mukuro- ke ruang keluarga dimana ada sebuah rak besar penuh buku.

Singkat cerita, Hibari mengambil sebuah buku besar –sangat besar, yang isinya biografi tokoh-tokoh. Ia memegang bagian kiri buku itu sedangkan Mukuro bagian kanannya. Awalnya hibari mau membacanya sendiri, tapi buku itu sangat besar dan berat, jadi toh tidak ada salahnya berbagi dengan Mukuro. Dan bagaimana dengan Mukuro? Ia sedang berpikir. Niatnya mengajak Hibari membaca adalah agar bisa duduk berdempetan dengan sang _skylark_, tapi buku ini menghalangi.

_Ting!_ Lampu lima watt menyala di atas kepala Mukuro.

"Kufufufu~ aku punya buku yang lebih 'menarik' dari ini lho Kyou-kun." Mukuro mengatkannya sambil memberi penakanan pada kata 'menarik'.

Hibari mengangkat satu alis.

"Oya~ sebentar kuambilkan." Mukuro menurunkan buku yang dia dan Hibari baca lalu pergi sebentar.

Kurang dari lima menit kemudian ia terkapar di genangan darah.

Tahu kenapa?

Buku itu, novel kecil.

Lalu apa hubungannya?

Yah, Mukuro mendempet Hibari, melingkarkan satu tangannya di pundak sang _skylark _–setengah memeluknya sementara tangan satunya memegang novel itu untuk mereka baca berdua.

**-Mukuro-6918-Hibari-**

**Topi**

"Otanjoubi omedentou, Kyoya~" Mukuro mendobrak pintu rumah sang _skylark_ sambi membawa sebuah kado di tangannya.

"Kau… mau mati, herbivore?" Hibari menatap tajam sang ilusionis.

Seolah tak mempedulikan tatapan tajam dan tonfa di tangan Hibari, Mukuro menarik pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu ke kamar mandi sambil membawa kadonya. Di depan cermin kamar mandi Mukuro membuka kotak hadiah yang dibawakannya untuk Hibari, sebuah…uh…dan memakaikan benda bejat itu ke Hibari.

Mau tahu apa itu?

Topi, bukan sembarang topi, topi bundar besar, berwarna pink, dihiasi banyak buah tropical, dan yang paling parah, hiasan buah tropical itu salah satunya dan yang paling besar adalah sebuah-

Nanas!

Selama seminggu berikutnya Mukuro tidak berani keluar rumah. Bukan karena takut pada Hibari. Tapi karena malu.

Kau tahu kenapa?

Hibari memaksa Mukuro sendiri memakainya sambil berjalan keliling kota dengan Hibari –membawa tonfa plus aura membunuh kental dan death glare- membuntutinya dari belakang.

**-Mukuro-6918-Hibari-**

**Bangku Taman**

Kau tahu, setelah mengejar Hibari habis-habisan diiringi ciuman tonfa yang makin lama makin panas, akhirnya Hibari luluh. Sang skylark itu mengakui perasaannya pada sang ilusionis.

Oh, karena itulah setelah resmi jadian, Mukuro mengajak (baca:memaksa) Hibari jalan-jalan ke taman bersamanya. Tapi ternyata seluruh bangku taman penuh.

Lalu Mukuro melihatnya, sebuah bangku hijau kosong di sudut taman, dan sepasang muda-mudi hendak mendudukinya.

"Ayo, Kyoya!" Mukuro berlari sambil menyeret Hibari. "Kita harus dapat sebelum mereka!"

Hibari menggerutu.

"Dapat!" Mukuro dan Hibari berhasil duduk sebelum muda-mudi itu. Tapi melihat muda-mudi itu tertawa terbahak-bahak sebelum pergi, membuat Hibari curiga. Ia menatap sandaran bangku itu. Ada sebuah kertas bertuliskan-

CAT BASAH

**-Mukuro-6918-Hibari-**

**Pohon**

"Oya~ lihat itu, Kyoya" Mukuro menunjuk sebuah pohon sakura yang sedang bermekaran. Sekarang ini ia dan Hibari sedang hanami berdua. Lalu apa istimewanya pohon sakura yang ditunjuk Mukuro? Di sana ada ukiran-ukiran pisau berbentuk hati yang jumlahnya banyak. Di dalam hati-hati itu ada nama-nama pasangan.

"Lalu?" Hibari tampak tak tertarik. Tapi Mukuro mengambil pisau yang digunakannya untuk memotog buah tadi, dan berlari ke pohon itu, mengukir sesuatu di sana. Hibari berpikir, mungkin Mukuro akan mengukir tulisan: Mukuro love Kyoya.

Hibari mendengus.

Mukuro –yang baru saja selesai mengukir, kembali ke tempat Hibari dan menyeretnya ke pohon itu dan memperlihatkan ukirannya.

(Diukir dengan tebal dengan huruf besar-besar) KYOYA LOVE MUKURO

Dan Mukuro langsung terkapar dengan hantaman tonfa Hibari.

"Percaya diri sekali…" dengus Hibari sambil berjalan pulang meninggalkan Mukuro yang terkapar. Wajahnya sedikit memerah.

**-Mukuro-6918-Hibari-**

**Sandal**

"Kubilang tidak, kepala nanas!" Hibari duduk di sofa sambil melipat tangannya di dada dan melempar death glare gratis pada Mukuro yang berdiri di depannya.

"Oya~ ayolah Kyoya, filmnya sedang bagus." Mukuro setengah memohon pada kekasihnya. "Masa kau tidak mau nonton? Itu kan film yang kau tunggu-tunggu."

Hibari menghela nafas. "Aku sudah bilang padamu tujuh kali dalam lima menit ini. Kakiku sakit. Aku tidak bisa pakai sepatu dan hanya bisa pakai sandal." Hibari menunjuk kakinya yang hanya memakai sandal jepit. (Auhtor ngakak guling2 #flying tonfa)

"Ah, di sana kan gelap." Mukuro membujuk. "Tidak akan kelihatan."

Singkat cerita, akhirnya Mukuro berhasil membuju Hibari.

"Kita masuk setelah semua orang masuk." Kata Mukuro sebelum membeli tiket.

Tapi apa kau tahu? Saat mereka masuk terlambat, petugas karcis mengantar mereka ke tempat duduk sambil membawa senter, agar Mukuro dan Hibari tidak tersandung di tangga, petugas itu menyorotkan senter itu ke kaki mereka… atau lebih tepatnya membuat Hibari ketahuan memakai sandal jepit…

Hari itu filmnya dibatalkan karena gedung bioskop hancur dengan korban jiwa adalah sebuah nanas berjalan…

**-Mukuro-6918-Hibari-**

**Kursi**

"Maaf, pak. Kursi ini untuk teman saya." Mukuro memasang senyum sambil meminta dengan halus pada orang di yang berdiri di samping kanannya agar tidak menduduki kursi di samping kirinya.

Orang itu mau mengerti dan mencari kursi kosong lain di gedung opera itu.

"Maaf, bu. Untuk teman saya" Untuk kesekian kalinya Mukuro 'mengusir' orang dengan halus.

Tapi…

"Hai, Mukuro-san." Mukuro menoleh. Sawada Tsunayoshi berdiri di sampingnya.

"Oya~ Eh, hai Tsunayoshi-kun." Mukuro sedikit terkejut.

"Kau ternyata juga suka opera ya." Tsuna duduk di kursi kosong di sebelah Mukuro.

Bla…bla…bla… (kita persingkat saja! #aunthor digampar pembaca) mereka bercakap-cakap dengan seru dan tidak menyadari orang itu datang –Hibari Kyoya.

"Herbivore…" Hibari mendesis. Aura kelam menyelimuti tubuhnya. "Kau bilang kau akan menonton opera bersamaku, dan sekarang kau membiarkan herbivore lemah itu duduk di kursiku?"

"Eh, tunggu, Kyoya, aku tidak-eh bermaksud, oi- HWAAAA!"

**-Mukuro-6918-Hibari-**

**Bunga**

Kau tahu, memberi bunga pada Hibari Kyoya adalah kesalahan besar…

"Oya~ aku mau seikat bunga lili." Mukuro sedang melihat-lihat di sebuah toko bunga, dan memilih seikat bunga lili putih di sana. "Tolong agak cepat, aku terburu-buru. Kufufuffu~"

Hari yang cerah di pertengahan bulan, tentu saja dimanfaatkan mukuro untuk memaksa Hibari kencan dengannya. Hari ini ia dan Hibari berencana bertemu di air terjun dan mereka akan makan es krim di taman. Mukuro sudah tidak sabar menemui sang _skylark_ itu.

"Ini, silahkan…" gadis pemilik toko bunga itu menyerahkan seikat lili putih yang dipesan Mukuro itu ke tangan pembelinya.

"Kufufufu~ Terima kasih, _honey_." Mukuro melempar senyumnya dan langsung membuat gadis itu merah padam seperti tomat. Hibari pasti mengamuk kalau tahu Mukuro menggoda orang lain seperti itu.

Setelah membayar bunga itu dengan senyuman –Mukuro mendapat gratis karena gadis itu ke ge-eran- ia segera menemui kekasihnya di air mancur.

"_Just for my little skylark_." Mukuro berlutut (gombal) di hadapan Hibari sambil menyerahkan bunga itu.

Sebuah perempatan muncul di dahi Hibari. Memangnya ia perempuan sampai Mukuro harus membelikan bunga untuknya?

Yah, itu alasan pertama meberi bunga untuk Hibari adalah kesalahan besar…

Dan ini… lili putih… memang bagus…tapi… setahu Hibari itu bunga kematian. Masa Mukuro tidak tahu?

Yah, itu alasan kedua memberi bunga untuk Hibari adalah kesalahan besar…

Lalu Hibari teringat sesuatu. Ia menoleh ke belakang –tepatnya ke air mancur di belakangnya-, di sekitar air mancur itu tumbuh lili putih. Dan ada tulisan 'DILARANG MEMETIK BUNGA'. Oh, Hibari mengira Mukuro memetik lili putih itu –bukan membelinya. Hibari adalah pencinta lingkungan kau tahu?

Perempatan di dahi Hibari betambah satu.

Yah, itu alasan ketiga memberi bunga untuk Hibari adalah kesalahan besar…

Lalu sebuah nanas tergeletak mati di dekat air mancur itu dikelilingi bunga lili putih. Yah, cocok lah lili putih dengan kematian nanas…

**-Mukuro-TO BE CONTINUE-Hibari-

* * *

**

TBC? Yap! Masih TBC dan bakal update ga tentu. Kalo saya ada ide ato tema baru ya pasti saya update! Untuk sementara ini dulu deh…

Uhm , fic ini kependekan ya? Jayus? Garing? Ga lucu? Jelek? Alurnya kecepetan? Setting gak jelas? Alur gak jelas? Aneh? Kritik, saran, komentar, silahkan lewat review dengan nge-klik tulisan biru-biru di bawah ini~

Atau kalo ada yang berkenan nyumbang ide silahkan!

**Best regards,**

**Sad Ending Lover**


End file.
